


Trivia

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Mako, Omega Opal, like just fluff, marriage proposals, pregnancy announcements, this was cute, trivia, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami decide Trivia Night is time.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Trivia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOneGuy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/gifts).



> This one was....interesting.

“What are we doing?” Mako asks as Bolin drags him into the house.

“We’re playing trivia!” Bolin cheers.

The omega looks at Bolin incredulously. “When did that happen?”

“Three days ago when me, Korra, and Asami thought of it and planned it,” the alpha answers cheerfully. “It’s you and Korra vs me and Opal.”

“What about Asami?” Mako asks.

Bolin waves him off. “She offered to read questions.”

Mako shrugs. “Ok. Wait, so how did the proposal go?”

Bolin looks at him flatly. “Do you really think she’d be here if she said no?”

Mako winces. “Fair.”

When they walk in, Bolin sits next to Opal, and Mako is greeted with a kiss as he sits next to Asami.

“Ready to play?” Korra asks.

“Let’s do it,” Opal answers with a smile.

Asami clears her throat. “Ok, the rules are simple. You point to the person who fits the description more. You can point to yourself. You earn points if you and your team have the same reaction. Let’s start.”

“Who hogs the blanket?”

Korra immediately points to Asami along with Mako.

“I’m not in the game.”

“But you do,” Korra counters.

“That’s because you steal Mako!”

“That’s not the point!”

Bolin and Opal are laughing as they both point to Opal.

“Ok, next question, which one makes the coffee every morning?”

Everyone points to Mako.

Bolin and Opal were their neighbors and Mako frequently made too much coffee so the extra went to them.

The corner of Asami’s lips quirk up in amusement. 

“Moving on, Which one picks up the pizza?”

Korra points to Asami. “Mako is a terrible driver and I don’t know how.”

“Hey, you have Naga. She’s an all-terrain vehicle,” Bolin snickers.

Korra and Bolin laugh as Opal and Mako share a fond look.

Asami snorts. “Last time you tried to drive, Mako had to burn 200 tickets.”

“It was only 198,” Korra argues.

“No, it was 203,” Mako reminds.

Open looks at Korra in shock. “What did you do?”

Korra looks into the distance dramatically. “You don’t want to know.”

“You really don’t,” Bolin assures.

Soon after, he’s punched in the arm.

“Which one keeps their music on full volume?” Asami asks.

Everybody, even Asami, points to Korra.

“It isn’t that loud!” Korra protests.

“I could hear it with the construction while I was in the shower,” Bolin deadpans.

Opal nods. “You are the only reason I know any music, though.”

“Which one is ticklish?”

Opal and Mako are pointed to.

“You too?” Mako asks.

Opal nods gravely. “It’s a curse.”

“Which one proposed?”

Opal and Bolin aren't even answering the question, but they’re just smiling at Mako.

“What is that supposed to- oh,” Mako trails off when he turns to look at Korra down on one knee with an open velvet box.

“Mako, we know this is probably one of the stupidest ways to ever propose but we thought it fit us just fine. So. Will you marry us?” Asami asks hopefully.

Instead, Mako gives a response no one was expecting.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
